1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for stretching muscles and associated tissues of the human body. In particular, the present invention is directed to a stretching apparatus and system that can accommodate a wide variety of stretching exercises for many different body sizes and levels of flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that stretching muscles and associated soft tissues of the human body prior to and subsequent to exercise is advantageous for a number of different reasons. a Such stretching lengthens the muscles, thus achieving greater range of motion at a joint. Stretching also reduces the risk of injury during subsequent exercising and everyday activity.
There are at least four disadvantages of conventional stretching devices. First, conventional stretching devices generally cannot be reconfigured into a single, readily transported package. Second, conventional stretching devices generally do not accommodate a wide range of different body sizes, shapes and levels of flexibility. Third, conventional stretching devices are generally applicable to only a limited number of muscles and/or cannot focus on stretching a specific muscle. For example, many of the convention devices for stretching a particular muscle group, such as the thigh muscles, are not capable of stretching other muscle groups, such as the gluteus muscles, or capable of stretching a specific muscle, such as the inner thigh muscle. Fourth, the conventional stretching devices generally do not provide a way of measuring the quality and assessing the progress of a stretching regimen.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stretching muscles that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional stretching devices.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stretching that is readily transportable as a single unit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stretching that is sufficiently adaptable so that a wide range of body shapes, sizes and levels of flexibility can be accommodated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stretching having a full range of stretching exercises for a wide variety of specific muscles.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stretching that includes a feature for measuring the quality and assessing the progress of a stretching regimen.
These and other objects are achieved according to the present invention by an apparatus for stretching a muscle associated with a limb of a human body. The apparatus comprises a base having a first panel and a second panel, the first and second panels generally overlying one another in a collapsed configuration of the base, and the first and second panels adapted for underlying the human body in an expanded configuration of the base; a restraint adapted for securing the body with respect to the first panel; a cable having a first end secured with respect to the second panel and a second end adapted to be displaced relative to the second panel; and an attachment having a first cable guide, the attachment adapted for securing the first cable guide with respect to the limb, and the first cable guide receiving an intermediate portion of the cable between the first and second ends.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for exercising a muscle of a human body, comprising:
a base having a first panel and a second panel;
a cable having a first end secured at a first position with respect to the second panel and a second end adapted to be displaced relative to the second panel, the first position being adjustable with respect to the second panel;
an attachment having a first cable guide, the attachment adapted for securing the first cable guide with respect to the limb, and the first cable guide receiving an intermediate portion of the cable between the first and second ends;
a second cable guide retained at a second position adjustable along a width of the base, the second cable guide receiving a second intermediate portion of the cable between the first cable guide and the second end; and
a sliding bar mounted on the second panel, the first position being located along the sliding bar, the sliding bar having gripper portions along the length thereof whereby a user of the apparatus may grip the sliding bar.
The cross-section of the sliding bar may be a square, a rectangle or a circle.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for exercising a muscle of a human body, comprising:
a base having a first panel and a second panel;
a cable having a first end secured at a first position with respect to the second panel and a second end adapted to be displaced relative to the second panel, the first position being adjustable with respect to the second panel;
an attachment having a first cable guide, the attachment adapted for securing the first cable guide with respect to the limb, and the first cable guide receiving an intermediate portion of the cable between the first and second ends;
a second cable guide retained at a second position adjustable along a width of the base, the second cable guide receiving a second intermediate portion of the cable between the first cable guide and the second end;
a sliding bar mounted on the second panel, the first position being located along the sliding bar; and
gripper means attached to the second panel whereby a user of the apparatus may grip the gripper means using the user""s hands.
In the third embodiment, the gripper means may be integral with at least one leg of an upright support structure of the apparatus. The gripper means may comprise a tubular member. The gripper means may comprise a handle device adapted to fit a human hand. The gripper means may further comprise a U-shaped handle.
In the third embodiment, the gripper means may be attached to the second panel adjacent at least one leg of an upright support structure of the apparatus. The gripper means may also be foldably attached to the second panel.
In the third embodiment, the gripper means may comprise a bar that runs parallel with the sliding bar, and the cross-section of the sliding bar may be a square, a circle or a rectangle.
In a fourth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for exercising a muscle of a human body, comprising. a base having a top end and a bottom end;
a cable having a first end secured at a first position with respect to the top end of the base and a second end adapted to be displaced relative to the base;
an attachment having a first cable guide, the attachment adapted for securing the first cable guide with respect to the limb, and the first cable guide receiving an intermediate portion of the cable between the first and second ends;
a second cable guide retained at a second position adjustable along a width of the top end of the base, the second cable guide receiving a second intermediate portion of the cable between the first cable guide and the second end; and
gripper means attached to the top end of the base whereby a user of the apparatus may grip the gripper means using the user""s hands.
In the fourth embodiment, the gripper means may be integral with at least one leg of an upright support structure of the apparatus, and the gripper means may comprise a tubular member. The gripper means may comprise a handle device adapted to fit a human hand, and the gripper means may comprise a U-shaped handle. The gripper means may be attached to the base adjacent at least one leg of an upright support structure of the apparatus, and the gripper means may be foldably attached to the base. The gripper means may comprise a bar that runs parallel with a sliding bar, and the cross-section of the sliding bar may be a square, a circle or a rectangle.
The accompanying drawings show illustrative embodiments of the present invention from which these and other of the objectives, novel features and advantages will be readily apparent.